


When They Meet

by Spidey_fan1



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bland Marvel Headcanon, Happy times, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_fan1/pseuds/Spidey_fan1
Summary: The first time Peter met Loki without his mask, he gets flustered and accidentally says something that Loki doesn't exactly know how to react.





	When They Meet

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a Bland Marvel Headcanon i got off of pinterest.... and i am not ashamed. There really isn't much plot but anyway, here ya go... 
> 
>  
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e5/67/75/e56775efa9480e8ba1da7810fb438d00.jpg

It wasn't the first time that Peter had met Loki, but when he did it seem'd like the guy was really underrated. Everyone made him out to e the villain, yet he was actually a cool gusto hang out with, especially as a hot dog guy. Yes there was the fact that he had attacked the city and tried to concur the world, but you gotta cut the guy some slack, he was under some kind of mind control and he truly didn't mean to do it. Or at least thats what the God of Mischief had told him when they met for hot dogs on that roof one time. But even if he was lying about how he  _didn't mean it_ , it was obvious at first glance that he was full of guilt right now. 

 

You could tell by the scars that he had suffered for his choices. Peter had first noticed Loki brooding on the roof of a building, looking upon the city. The god looked like he could use some company, so despite the rumors of the man, Peter swung his way towards the man. When he handed Loki a hot dog, the god just looked at him like he was gum on the bottom of his shoe. But after he said he appreciated the food and company, Spider-Man would sometimes find Loki around the town and they would eat New York's famous hot dogs together. Peter would go home with a smile on his face after patrol on those days. Yes he did think that Loki was a very handsome guy, but not in a sexual way. Kind of like a very good looking friend. And from Peter's point of view... Loki liked hanging out with him too. 

 

After Loki had come to Midgard, he had been just looking over the city. He would walk around and just watch the people. He didn't have the luxury of a place to stay or food to eat. Of course he could use his magic to make food, but it's just flavor with no filling. But with the arrival of this  _Spider-Man,_ it hadn't been so bad. Recently Thor and the other Avengers had found him and offered him a place to stay without being locked up, at Thor's preference of course. None of the team members are exactly "comfortable" with his presence at the tower, but they still have to suffer through it. Even if they are on edge have the time and there're arguments half the time. But even with the food and place to stay, Loki still would go out and meet with the man of Spiders. He enjoyed the company of someone who wasn't scared of him and didn't act like he would attack them at any time. And yes, he might be a god, but as Spider-Man says, nothings above a traditional New York hot dog. Loki would never admit it out loud, but he might actually enjoy the hot dogs. Yet he still hasn't figured out what the little green things were. 

 

During the "Team dinners" they had, Captain would have them tell each other about their day. Loki would never bring up the man of Spiders incase they didn't approve of him  _hanging out_ with the God. But he would always go and tell his brother about it. Thor was proud of his brother for making a friend. It seem'd that Loki was over-all happier after he met this Man of Spiders. And it just warmed his heart to see his brother smiling again. Thor, along with all the other Avengers had met the Spider-man before, along with his alter-ego, Peter Parker. They've had some team ups here and there, but Thor didn't dare ruin it by telling Loki about this information, thinking that maybe Peter was keeping it from him for a reason. Or that he was planning on telling his brother later after they gain more trust between one another. 

 

Today Spider-Man would be joining them for a night full of movies. And for all the Avengers knew, this wold be the first time that Spider-Man would have met Loki. So, just like any older person that is basically like a parental figure to a teenager would feel, most of the team members are pretty tense and on edge. So when Peter entered in normal clothes but yet still had his mask on, most in the room tensed up even more. With Bruce sitting on the couch reading a book and Natasha and Clint doing who knows what in the corner of the room, Steve and Tony arguing in the kitchen while Thor was talking to Loki, it was quite a surprise. He usually came in either his full suit or before when Loki wasn't there, he would sometimes join them in his regular school clothes.

 

And again, none of the Avengers knew about the hot dogs, so they had no idea what was going through that brain of his. But he just played it cool like it was a normal thing and asked a couple of questions and starting conversation with Clint, leaving Natasha to her knives. The room slowly but surely got less and less strained. At some point in time somebody had gotten a pile of blankets while another had made popcorn. Eventually everyone had gathered around the t.v. and gotten comfy. Choosing a classic,  _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_ ,  Bruce sat next to Natasha who was also next to Clint. On the couch, Steve sat on the right corner, then Tony, then Thor, and Loki, and finally, Spidey. The air in the room was warm and the beginning credits played when Spider-Man turned to look at Loki, who turned to look at him. Then, Peter reached his hands up to his lower neck, and pulled off his mask. The atmosphere turned to the tightest it had been all night. Loki had not expecting that to happen, but what he didn't expect to see was just a mere child. But Peter hadn't really thought this through and he turned all red and flustered, and accidentally spilling out some words.

"I uh.. I'm a big fan of the way you turn blue and freeze things." Tony just gives him a motivating thumbs up from across the room, Steve gets ready to defend Peter if necessary, and Thor has the biggest smile on his face. And to everyones surprise, Loki just gives him a soft smile and says,

"And I am fond of your webs."


End file.
